Consequences
by Miko No Hoshi
Summary: Gateau and Marron go into the woods, get all hot and sweaty, and...make smores, yeah, that's it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gateau, Marron, Sorcerer Hunters, nor will I claim responsibility for this fic, blame may be placed upon the Evil Hentai Slug, I am but his ambassador.   
  
Flashback! This was my first Sorcerer Hunters lemon. I was still innocent enough to blush when I wrote it. Ah, the good ol' days... Warnings: PWP [no,no, not in this version], yaoi [I mean, uh, close friendship]   
ff.net notes: Well, here we are again with the editing and censoring and the f_cking lame-ass people who won't just let me post the f_cking sex scenes the way I want. Blame them, ladies and gentlemen, for what you are about to see.   
[changes]  
Consequences [aka: Marron and Gateau make Smores]   
  
"Over here," Marron called loudly, slipping behind a giant oak tree, hidden from his friend's line of vision.   
  
"Where?" Gateau questioned, just hopping the fence and a good way from the oak.   
  
"Here," Marron spoke softer as the distance narrowed between them, poking one golden eye around the trunk playfully. Picking up the pace, Gateau ran for the tree just as the mage ran from it and through the middle of the field, parting the waist-high grass. Turning to admonish the other for being too slow, he was caught off guard as Gateau tackled him head on, sending both of them tumbling to the ground in a most [most definitely not] compromising position.   
  
The warm wind blew lightly at their clothes as Gateau leaned in to [touch] Marron's sweet [hand], relishing the feel of the small body beneath his own. Pulling back, he sat up to straddle [a log].   
  
"Gotcha'," he gleamed, mind once again pondering the beauty that was Marron. He looked simply irresistible, laying flat on the warm ground, sun catching the smoothness of his long dark hair and a faint smile resting on his face. One hand lay primly across his chest, the other came to rest on Gateau's muscular [arm]. "So, what do I get?"   
  
"Hm," the boy replied, gazing at the flawless blue sky. For a moment, that was the only answer he received. He was almost ready to complain when the hand on his thigh moved upward to softly cup his [chocolate] through the tight fabric of his jeans. Bright blue eyes locked with gold ones and a predatory smile appeared on Gateau's face only to be replaced by a look of surprise as long fingers squeezed the most sensitive part of his [candy].   
  
"Whatever shall I give you?" Marron asked coyly. Sitting up, he slipped an arm around Gateau's waist, pulling them close and forcing the larger man to spread his legs further apart and creating a most precarious contact [of their sticks...you know, for roasting the marshmallows].   
  
"No fair."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Making me ask after I've won," his false anger was betrayed as he nuzzled into Marron's hair inhaling the natural fresh scent. "You don't have to ask, not this time," his hand left the jeans and untucked the shirt from their edge. As his head laid against one side of Gateau's [camping bag], his hand found the [graham cracker] on the opposite. Three fingers ran across and the fourth and fifth caught it, pinching softly until it became hard. Using the same hand, he pushed the shirt up enough to allow his mouth access. Taking the [cracker] between his lips, he ran his tongue over it, drawing away to blow cool air over the wetness and send shivers through his partner's [stick].   
  
Unable to stand the one sided affection, the blond took action. Slipping easily from his vest, Gateau allowed Marron to remove his shirt entirely. Pulling his legs from their place beneath the other man, Marron somewhat accidentally made him lose his balance and fall to the grass with a none too graceful thud, knees pointing upward and Marron kneeling between them.   
  
"Ow," Gateau complained, "that really hurt!"   
  
Skeptically, Marron leant over him. "I thought your head was harder than that." Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and found himself once again pinned under Gateau who smirked at him. All he got in response was a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Mine," Gateau stated prior to capturing the tantalizing lips before him and initiating an elaborate dance of [ingredients]. Exploring the deep recess of Marron's [bag], he enjoyed the sweet taste of his [friend's treats], like fresh strawberries after a spring rain.   
  
Forced to part by the need of [moving on to other things], he used the moment to unclasp the [snap] of Marron's concealing [overcoat], pushing then down around the thin shoulders and seeing a blush rise on the face before him. Mentally he laughed, no matter how many times they did this [you know, make smores], Marron was still shy, it made him even more tempting. Golden eyes watched him closely, filled with expectation and ever present trust.   
  
Lowering himself on all fours, Gateau [looked at] the pale skin of Marron's [hand], there would be a mark tomorrow, but for now there was only his [close friend's] reaction. Each breath was like an invitation, he would accept. Nipping lightly in the same place, he was rewarded with another soft [sound from the woods]. Dividing his attention, Gateau trailed one hand to Marron's [coat], [undoing] it with one motion and slipping under the tunic to run light touches over the chest and flat stomach located there. He received a sigh from Marron as one ivory arm wrapped around neck and drew them closer still.   
  
Uncontented, he broke off his ministrations to pull Marron up and push the fabric over his head, taking a moment to caress his dark hair before laying him back into the tall grass. Gateau sighed,   
  
"Beautiful." This led a chuckle to meet his ears. The overused compliment had become their own inside joke, but truly he meant it every time and Marron knew that as well. Lost momentarily in this thought on the matter, Marron came to find himself being devested of his [coat] and shoes. Realizing that, by rules of their game, he should be doing the "work", Marron was about to say something but all his thoughts dissipated instantly as Gateau's warm mouth closed about his hardening [stick...again, for the marshmallows].   
  
Slowly, Gateau moved up and down, [looking at] the entirety over and over again. Unable to watch without blushing furiously, he focused his eyes on the sky above. Marron's breath became shallow, transforming into gasps and pants as his body filled with pleasure urged on by his [camping partner's wonderful cooking]. One delicate hand caught in Gateau's short hair, guiding and asking for a quicker pace. The request was granted as Gateau sped up, bringing him near to the brink [of being done with the recipe] but pulling away [from the fire] a bit too soon.   
  
He smiled slightly as his small [friend] whimpered in protest. Marron was so different [making smores] than in other walks of life, here his stoic shield was dropped and true feelings were revealed. Gateau reveled in it, heart soaring each time a flush painted those pale cheeks as it was now.   
  
Deep eyes refocused to watch him intently as he drew a small [chocolate bar] from his jeans, looking on appreciatively as the pants themselves along with the undergarments were [left exactly as they were] to reveal [nothing inappropriate]. Pulling the [wrapper] off the [chocolate], Gateau coated his fingers with the clear substance [uh..its melted and mystically become clear! Poof!]. One finger sought Marron's [pocket], his [camping buddy] being distracted with a [spark of the fire], he slipped the digit inside. The mage hissed against his mouth but made no more protest. Soon their [talking] was deeper, passions beyond the point of human control, and two more fingers [inside the pocket] were added without notice.   
Carefully Gateau prepared the smaller man for what was to come [making smores...duh], reaching until he hit a spot that caused Marron to gasp in something other than pain. Feeling his own need could be delayed no longer, Gateau withdrew and positioned himself. At Marron's nod, he plunged [his stick into the marshmallow] with one swift motion. The mage's head fell back as the sensation of completeness embraced his mind.   
  
Gateau paused, taking a breath and giving Marron a moment to adjust. The mage seemed so fragile each time they made [smores] and the last thing Gateau wanted to do was hurt him. Feeling Marron push against him impatiently, he began to move. He went slowly at first, setting a rhythm and stroking Marron's [stick] in time. Shifting a bit, he hit the spot that made Marron gasp. And again. The sounds his [friend] made broke the last strand of control as blind passion consumed his body and thoughts of Marron his mind. His speed increased and they moved together in sweet synergy. Faster and faster under the watching sky until with a cry of Gateau's name, Marron came [...to look at the end result]. Feeling his love's release sent Gateau over the edge and into the pure bliss, with one final motion he spilled his [chocolate sauce] into Marron.   
  
As the bright light cleared from his head, Gateau collapsed beside the other, pulling him close and placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Love me?"   
  
"[Only as a good friend]."   
  
And they would have lain there comfortably but Marron kept fidgeting.   
  
"What?" Gateau finally asked, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the usually still mage.   
  
"The grass," he said, once again shifting positions, "it itches." Gateau chuckled, drawing Marron up to lay across his own broad chest.   
  
"That's what you get for [making smores outside]."   
  
~finis~   
  
Ta da! What can I say 'cept don't flame me too awful bad and if you happen to know the Miko, never speak of this again. Please Review Her Supreme Omni-potence   
ff.net notes: Wow, that made no sense...{sigh}. For the real version see www.mediaminer.org. 


End file.
